


A Series of Firsts

by writershapeholeonthedoor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, First Time, First Times, Fluff, Gen, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Love, Minor Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Romance, Romantic Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writershapeholeonthedoor/pseuds/writershapeholeonthedoor
Summary: Kara is determined to make Lena try everything in life at least once. So is Lena.Or6 times Lena tries something for the first time; 2 times Kara tries something for the first time; and one time they try something new together
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 16
Kudos: 303





	A Series of Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Folks, English is NOT my first language! I don't have a beta for Supergirl fics, so please forgive me for any mistakes.  
> Follow me on Tumblr, @writershapeholeonthedoor, so we can talk!

I.

It started after a talk with Alex and Maggie on Movie Night. Alex was telling them how Jeremiah had built a treehouse for her when she was five because she was so fascinated by the stars that she wanted a place where she could look at them at night. Maggie offered her own story about how her cousin had a treehouse and they would go up there to play battleship in an old board her father had given them and how her cousin later started using the treehouse to kiss some girls and they all had to reallocate their games to a neighbor's across the street. Kara said she used to get into Alex’s old tree house when she first got on Earth, just because things got too much for her sometimes, and when Alex found out about that she started to join her there to sit in silence while Kara rested her mind and she read her books.

They were all waiting for Lena to add her own story to it. It could be sweet as Alex’s or funny as Maggie’s, but she got nothing to say. Lena knew she could have lied to avoid the embarrassment, but those were her friends, she could trust them not to make fun of her, so she just said it.

“I never... Well, I didn’t have a treehouse and not many people are willing to hang out with a Luthor to let me go to their treehouse, so I can’t enter this conversation.” And, just because she felt the mood dropping, she added: “Sorry.”

Kara looked at her with wide eyes. “You never went to a treehouse?” For someone who had, allegedly, only being in one, she was way too shocked about it.

“Well, Lex had one, but I never climbed it.”

After she, not so discreetly, changed the subject she should know it wouldn’t just go away like that. Especially when Kara was involved. So when the reporter knocked on her door on a Saturday afternoon and basically kidnapped her, Lena wasn’t so surprised as she should be.

She was surprised, though, when Kara told her they would be flying to their destination. And she was even more surprised when they landed on the Danvers’ back yard, a place she recognized thanks to the Thanksgiving celebration they had last year.

“Kara, what are we doing here?”

“We...” Kara draw out the word as she gently turned Lena around to face a big old tree standing at the left corner close to the fence. “are climbing Alex’s treehouse.”

“Kara...”

“No! I already set everything up! I got us food, tons of it, I brought board games, old magazines, books and radio we can listen to some music.” Kara counted the items on her fingers and her smile grew bigger at each one. Finally, she marched right to the old-looking wooden stair that leads to the treehouse and reached out for Lena’s hand. “Shall we?”

After looking at the old structure for a couple of seconds, Lena took her hand and allowed Kara to lead the way up. It turned out being one of the best days of her life. They played Uno, chess, Scrabble and talked about anything and everything while doing so. They also listened to some old radio station and then Kara lied her head on Lena’s lap while the CEO read her a story from her favorite book. It didn’t matter that the treehouse was definitely too small for two grown-up women, they were too busy having the best time to care.

* * *

II.

Lena couldn’t believe the position she just found herself in.

Standing in the middle of nowhere in the woods, hands on her hips, watching Kara setting up an orange tent while she could be lying on her comfortable bed was not how she was hoping to spent her weekend.

To be fair, she should be expecting it, but she never thought Kara would pull out something like that. When they were having one of their lunch dates two weeks ago, Kara was rambling about the times Jeremiah took Alex and her to camp to look at the stars, and she just had to ask if Lena ever went camping. Which she obliviously hadn’t because her father wasn’t in her life until late and, even after that, Lionel Luthor wasn’t a man that would take his kids to camp. To business trips, of course. Camp, absolutely not.

And she should have identified Kara’s determined look and maybe she should have got suspicious when Alex handed her an air mattress after Game Night the other week, but it never crossed her mind that Kara would take Lena Luthor, CEO, in the middle of the woods to camp. To camp.

“All settled!” Kara declared happily.

There was a tent right in front of her now. “Is this thing going to stand all night?”

Kara rolled her eyes. “Of course it is. Don’t you trust me?”

Lena only threw her a side glance but chose not to answer that. The tent was looking a little crooked. Finally, she sighed. “Kara, how far away are we?”

“Why?”

“Because if I trip and break my ankle, I need to know how long it would take to drive back to a hospital. Or if a spider bites me. Or if I get hit by a bolt of lightning.”

The reporter rolled her eyes again and walked back to Lena to hold her hands. “First of all, I wouldn’t let you fall or break any bones, and, even if you did, I'm Supergirl, come on. Second, I heard spiders can give you powers. And third, it is not even raining.” Lena still had a suspicious look on her face, so Kara smiled at her, trying to put the other woman at ease. “Come on, it’s going to be fun! I brought all the goodies to make s’mores and hot chocolate. I will start a fire, we will eat and then we can cuddle in our tent to watch the sunset.”

And they did exactly that. As time passed, Lena became more and more comfortable with the whole situation, even walking around the area with Kara to grab more wood for their bonfire. And Kara’s warm body didn’t let her get cold during the chilly night and they woke up early to watch the sunrise, which was probably the prettiest thing Lena had ever seen in her life.

When it was time to leave, after eating some sandwiches for lunch, Lena shyly asked Kara when they could go back.

* * *

III.

Kara had to tell her during dinner what a scrapbook was, exactly, because she had never heard of it before.

“You know, it is like a diary, but it’s mainly of things you like. You can put pictures, clippings, all sorts of things.”

“Oh.”

“Why? You never made one?”

“No.”

“Oh.” Long pause because Kara was frowning at that. “Let’s make one.”

“What?”

Kara nodded. “Let’s make you a scrapbook.” She said with enough confidence for the both of them. “I made one in high school, I think I still have it somewhere. And I have some old notebooks I don’t use anymore, and old newspapers and magazines! It is going to be fun!”

So that’s how Lena found herself sitting on the ground on Kara’s living room, wine glass by her feet as she used both hands to cut out a chessboard from some very old magazine Kara had pulled out from someplace. The blonde herself was gluing a polaroid Lena had given her in one of the pages of her old reporter notebook. Kara had found some stickers around – she swore she had no idea where that came from – and Winnie the Pooh was now decorating the notebook’s cover, where there was also Lena’s name written using cut out letters from the magazines.

“Where do you want this one?” Kara asked as she took the chessboard picture from Lena.

“With the books. That will be the hobbies’ page.” She informed the reporter while already searching for her next image.

Smiling happily, Kara started to spread the glue behind the picture. “Are you liking it, then?”

Lena blushed a deep shade of red and bit her bottom lip, but nodded. “It’s fun.”

Kara leaned over the old newspapers and magazines spread between them to press a loud and wet kiss on Lena’s cheek. “I’m glad. It’s a shame I couldn’t find the glitter, though.”

The CEO chuckled. “Glitter and Winnie the Pooh, just what a badass CEO needs.”

“Damn right!”

Lena didn’t take the scrapbook with her that night. Instead, Kara asked to keep it for a couple of days, proclaiming she was going to either find the glitter or buy some more, but there was no glitter insight when she returned it to Lena two days later. When Lena scrolled through the pages, she spotted a beautiful draw of them, sitting on Kara’s living room side by side, making her scrapbook.

That became Lena’s favorite page.

* * *

IV.

That time wasn’t Kara’s fault or premeditated by her.

They were having Game Night with everyone – everyone being Alex, Maggie, Winn, James, J’onn and Lyra – and Winn suggested they played truth or dare. After a huge fight on Jenga, thanks to Alex’s competitive side and Kara’s incapacity of letting her sister have the last word, they all agreed to do it. So they pushed Alex’s coffee table to the side and they all sat on the floor in a circle, placing one empty beer bottle in the middle.

“Who’s going to start?”

Lena would forever blame the beer for what she said next. “Well, I never played it, so someone has to go first so I can see how this works.”

“You never played truth or dare?!” Kara was the one who asked, but everyone around her was looking so surprised as her.

Lena looked between them for a second, feeling weird suddenly. “No?” It sounded more like a question, so she tried to fix it. “I didn’t have many friends and I studied in college.”

Kara put a soothing hand on her knee, caressing her over her pants. “Well, now you have the best friends, so we will play it until you get so tired your eyes will start feeling like they’re about to melt.”

“Now I’m scared.” Lena chuckled.

“It’s fun. Watch!” Kara’s hand left her knee when she reached for the bottle and spun it. They watched it spin until it stopped, pointing at James. “James, truth or dare?”

“Truth.” The large man replied.

After a few consideration, Kara asked: “Is it true you slept while dancing on a night club?”

He glared at Winn immediately. “Yes, I did. And hit my head on the pole holding one of the lamps.” After a round of giggles, it was his time to spin the bottle. It landed on Alex and he repeated the question.

“Dare.”

“I dare you to drink a whole glass of milk and soda.”

Lena almost gagged when she watched Alex doing exactly that a few minutes later, so she hid her face behind Kara’s back as the blonde laughed at her sister’s distress. She ended up confessing way more things that she wanted to and had to do some crazy things – like call Cheesecake Factory and ask if they could make a reservation for five hundredth people – but she couldn’t remember the last time she laughed so hard. Her jaw was hurting when Kara dropped her by her apartment, but the hero kissed her cheek and suddenly the pain was gone.

* * *

V.

“Did you ever had a picnic?” Kara asked one day.

It wasn’t out of nowhere since they were talking about it just a second before. Maggie was volunteering at a kids' shelter’s picnic for the day and Alex had tagged along after the detective said she was going to need someone to help her with the gardening, so Lena knew where the question was coming from.

“Yes, I had.” The CEO answered with a nod.

They were having lunch at her office. Lena was sitting on her couch while Kara was sitting on the floor in front of her, her back resting on Lena’s shins although there was plenty of room for her to sit on.

“Really? When?”

Lena wasn’t surprised that Kara was surprised by it. She had proved, more than once, that she didn’t have the most normal background, so it was expected that she also wouldn’t have done something so mundane as a picnic. But she had. “I was young. I don’t remember all of it, just pieces. From what I recall, my birth mother would take me to picnics all the time.”

It was one of the only things burned in her memories of her mother. She nurtured it with all her heart, prying she would never forget about that. Sometimes she could remember her mother’s laugh, but Lena had no idea how much of it was just her brain playing tricks at her.

“Oh.” Kara looked up at her, her head resting on her knees to support the movement. “Sounds nice.”

Lena smiled at her, a little sad. “It was, yes. We would play tag too.” She used her chopsticks to poke Kara’s forehead to light the mood, grinning when the blonde frowned adorably. “What about you? What are your stories with a picnic?”

“Eliza would take us to picnics sometimes, but our school also made a big one once a year. Some friends would celebrate their birthdays with picnics too. Alex’s friends, I didn’t have many, but Eliza made her take me with her.” Kara didn’t sound sorry for that, but Lena doubted Alex minded about her sister becoming her shadow. At least, not now that they were adults. “I remember that Jason Miller broke his arm at the picnic once. He tried to climb a tree to hit a bird with his slingshot and the branch broke.”

“Served him right.” Lena sneered while picking more food.

“Lena!” Kara exclaimed in surprise. “How rude!”

“Well, it’s true. He was being a jerk.”

“No, not that. Jason surely deserved. I’m talking about this!” Kara used her chopsticks to point at Lena’s face. “You said you were out of eggrolls!”

Lena rolled her eyes and dropped the eggroll she was about to bite. She sighed but held it for Kara to bite, which the blonde happily did with a huge smile. “You steal my food, I don’t know why I still let you get in.”

Kara smiled at her with the cheeks filled with food. “Because I’m cute.”

With another eye roll, Lena bent to press a kiss on Kara’s forehead. “Sure is. You even have soy sauce down your chin.”

When Lena got home later that night, after a series of meetings that made her mad about the world in general, she was surprised once again. Kara had a key to her penthouse and she had made herself at home considering the amount of mess around the place.

The blonde came from her balcony, tripping over something, with a huge smile and a wave. “Hey! I set us a blanket fort on your balcony!” She declared immediately, not one for suspense.

Lena raised one eyebrow. “You did what?”

“A blanket fort!” Kara chuckled. “I was going to put it in the living room, but the stars are just so beautiful tonight. I also ordered pizza, it will be here in a second.”

“A blanket fort?” Lena asked with a frow. “For what?”

“What do you mean ‘for what’?” Kara scoffed before realization hit her. “You never made one?” When Lena shook her head, her face lighted up with determination. “Well, I already made us one, but you can help me do it again. And we make a blanket fort to cuddle and watch movies.”

“Can’t we use the couch for that?” Lena asked.

“Yes, but a blanket fort is more fun!”

Kara meant quite literally that Lena would help her build it again. She put the whole thing down and then proceeded to coach Lena while they built another one – slightly more crooked and clumsy, but just as cozy. They ate pizza while watching Finding Nemo, then ate ice cream during Monsters Inc. and took the ceiling out of their fort later to watch the stars for a while before going to bed.

And Kara was right, the blanket fort was so much more fun.

* * *

VI.

“Kara is raining! What were you doing flying outside!” Lena scolded while taking the superhero inside her office just one step so she wouldn’t get everything wet with the raindrops.

Kara, dressed as Supergirl, shook her head like a dog and her huge smile almost made her look like a golden retriever puppy. “Because it’s fun!”

Lena shook her head. “You’re impossible.”

The blonde nodded. “Come on, Lee! You can’t blame me! Get wet in the rain is one of the best things ever!”

Lena sighed. “Stay on the rain makes you get sick.” She recited the words by heart.

Kara rolled her eyes. “I can’t get sick, silly.” She tapped her index finger on Lena’s nose and winked.

“I wasn’t talking about you.” Lena refuted quickly.

“Yes, but even for humans, it’s worth it little flu. It’s the best feeling ever, right?”

“I don’t know, Kara. All the times I got stuck in the rain I was either too busy trying to get out of it or fighting my umbrella.”

“You never walked in the rain before?”

“Not willingly.” Lena sounded in utterly shock with the perspective and maybe that’s what made Kara smile like that. Suddenly the hero held her hand and tried to pull her closer. “Kara, what are you doing?”

“Nothing at all.” Kara shrugged, looking anything but innocent like she was trying to. “Just thinking how gorgeous you look in that skirt.”

“Kara.”

“What? I’m not doing anything.”

“Kara, I’m serious. I’m at work, you can’t...”

It happened before Lena could finish her empty threat – that was all it was, empty and they both knew it – Kara had managed to pull her all the way until their bodies flushed together.

“Kara, you’re all wet!”

“You’re about to get too.” Kara wiggled her eyebrows at her before taking one step back and bringing Lena with her with one arm circled her waist.

“Kara.”

“Here comes the rain!”

Lena’s vision immediately became a blur as the raindrops fell on her face and all over the place. She squealed and hugged herself closer to Kara when the coldness hit her, but she didn’t stay like that for much longer. After feeling more than hearing Kara laughing at her, Lena pushed herself away to swap the hero’s shoulder.

“I swear, you have the worst ideas,” Lena said.

“Just enjoy the rain, babe. You will understand it.”

And she sure did. They played and laughed and danced in the rain, right on her balcony at L-Corp. The next day she woke up feeling like a plane had fallen on top of her during the night. She had a runny nose, her throat hurt to swallow anything and she had a giant fever, but Kara made her breakfast in bed and lied down with her until the medicine started working and she fell asleep again.

* * *

I.

“This tastes so good!” Kara moaned around her fork, her face twisted in pure pleasure as her tongue tasted all the flavors in her mouth.

Lena chuckled at her, being much more classy with her food. “Thank you, darling.”

Kara’s face suddenly lighted with a goofy smile and she leaned over to her side to get closer to Lena. “I like it when you call me like that.” She declared in a dreamy voice.

Lena smiled at her and leaned to press a kiss on Kara’s forehead. “Eat your food, darling.” Came to the whisper against warm soft skin, then another kiss and then they were both leaning away from each other.

Kara quickly took her fork to continue from where she had stopped and the room was once again filled with her moans. “I swear, Lee, this is the best Mac ‘n Cheese I ever ate!”

“By the sounds, you’re making, I sure hope so.”

The blonde blushed at that and ducked her head a little. “It’s just really good.” She mumbled under her breath.

“Hey.” Lena threw her napkin over the table to be able to get up and she made her way to Kara as fast as she could without running around her kitchen. Without missing a beat, Kara pushed her chair behind to give some space to the other woman and opened one arm to hug Lena when she slid on her lap, throwing both legs over hers. “I’m sorry, I didn’t want to embarrass you.” She kissed the corner of Kara’s mouth and gave her a gentle smile. “Is just that, no one had ever had that good of a reaction out of my mac ‘n’ cheese.” Lena’s nose crinkled in the lovely way that Kara kept rambling about to Alex and it was impossible not to press a kiss on it.

Kara was giving her a signature smile when she pulled away. “People are crazy, then! This is a chef's level, I’m telling you.”

Lena’s laughed, both relieved that Kara was happy again and amused by Kara’s words. “Is just mac ‘n cheese, Kara. It is not hard to make.”

Kara shrugged as her free hand brought another bite of the deliciousness into her mouth. “Wouldn’t know.” She mumbled while chewing. “Never made it.”

“You never made mac ‘n cheese?” Lena asked with a raised eyebrow. “Not even the ones that came in a box?”

Kara shook her head. “Nope. Eliza said I wasn’t allowed in the kitchen after I set her over on fire for the second time and Alex said Earth is a safer place if I just stay away from the kitchen.” She shrugged. “Besides, there’s always take-out.”

It wasn’t hard for Lena to think about what to do next. “I can teach you.”

“Huh?” Kara asked while taking a sip of her water.

“I can teach you.” The CEO repeated firmly.

“Don’t take this the wrong way, please, but...” Kara chuckled nervously. “Alex wasn’t wrong when she said that.”

Lena rolled her eyes. “Silly. What did the rat from the movie you made me watch last night said? Everyone can cook?”

“Are you using Ratattouile against me?” The hero asked in awe.

“You were the one who showed me this. Anyway, let’s do it?”

“Now? But we’re not even done eating the one you made!”

“Like I don’t know you, Kara.” Lena scoffed while sliding off Kara’s lap. “By the time we finish the other one, you’re going to be hungry again.”

“Fair.”

Kara didn’t set her kitchen on fire, but she did try to fry the pasta before boiling it, which caused Lena to laugh for five minutes non-stop. Then she broke her cheese grater and had to chop the cheese with a knife, that she also broke. Lena didn’t allow her to cut any seasoning she decided to use and she double-checked if Kara hadn’t confused the salt with sugar, like that time with the coffee. In the end, she was missing a grater, a knife, a pan, and two spoons, but it was totally worth it.

Kara had the biggest smile when she removed the mac ‘n cheese, her mac ‘n cheese, from the over. She even took a couple of pictures without attacking the food, which meant progress. And, bonus for Lena, Kara let her eat while sitting on her lap.

* * *

II.

“I hate it.”

“We are not even there yet.” Lena chuckled.

“But I already hate it. Why would someone do it?” Kara groaned again and, if Lena didn’t know best, she would think the woman was about to cry.

The CEO threw her a side glance, considering she had to keep her eyes on the road ahead. “You said you would do it when I asked you.”

“You said you were going to try, TRY, to get a day off work so we could go. I said yes because I didn’t think you were going to stay away from L-Corp!” Kara admitted with a whine.

Lena reached over the gear to grab Kara’s hand that was clenching into fists on her lap. She held the member dearly, caressing the soft skin with her thumb. “Kara, I will always make time for you.” She promised. “I told you I was going to and I did.” Bringing Kara’s hand towards her, Lena pressed a gentle kiss on the back of the blonde’s hand and smiled. “Ok?”

“Ok,” Kara whispered in awe, both because of her words and because of the sweet gesture.

“And you don’t have to do it if you don’t want to,” Lena added quickly. “I can call and cancel our reservation.”

Kara was in silence for a couple of seconds, before she muttered: “Didn’t know you had to make reservations for a hunted house.”

Lena laughed. “Well, you don’t. But I didn’t think that having a lot of people around to see was a good idea. I mean, I’m a Luthor, so people can’t see that I can get scared.” She winked at Kara, causing the woman to giggle happily. “And we don’t know how you’re going to react. What if you decide to just run off? That would be hard to explain how my girlfriend was by my side, screamed and appeared inside our car ready to go and leave me behind in less than a second.”

The blonde tried to battle a smile, but it was a lost battle since the beginning and they both knew it. “I wouldn’t leave you behind.” She promised. “I would throw you over my shoulder and run with you.”

“Like a sack of potato?”

“Exactly!”

“Well, I’m glad.” Lena pressed a hand against her chest to show how touched she was, causing Kara to laugh again. “So, are we doing this or should I make a turn and go to Frozen Yogurt instead?”

Kara thought for a couple of seconds, before looking at Lena with a pout. “Can’t we go to Frozen Yogurt later too?”

Lena rolled her eyes. “Yes, Kara, we can still go to Frozen Yogurt later.”

“Sweet!”

Later, while eating a gigantic bowl of frozen yogurt, Kara kept saying about all the things that scared her inside the hunted house while Lena drank her water and listened with the biggest loving smile anyone ever saw.

* * *

I.

“This is the best date ever!” Kara shouted while exiting the car.

Lena took her precious time before getting out too, taking deep calming breaths before doing so. Big loud crowds were never her forte, especially because people usually took only ten minutes or so to spot her in the crowd and then the stares and whispers would start.

“Lee! I can see the Ferris wheel from here!” Kara was jumping on her feet while waiting for Lena to catch up with her.

The CEO finally reached her and quickly grabbed her hand before Kara could start running around like five years old. “Hold on, tiger. Let’s not get lost, ok?”

“I can find you if we get lost!” Kara said while eagerly nodding.

Lena arched one eyebrow. “Is that so?”

“Yes.” The blonde nodded again and placed her free hand on Lena’s sternum. “I can hear your heart.”

“Between all those people, I doubt you would be able to distinguish my heartbeat from everyone else.”

Kara tilted her head to the side and frowned as she thought about it for a second, before shaking her head with a huge smile. “No, still can!” She declared. “Can we go now?”

“Kara, Kara, calm down!” Lena had to call after her girlfriend when Kara tried to run and the reporter was pouting when she allowed herself to be held back. “None of us ever came to a funfair, ok? Why don’t we slow down and appreciates it? And find out how things work around here.”

“Can we buy cotton candy?”

Lena couldn’t help but laugh. “Yes, Kara, let’s go buy you cotton candy.”

They went to the Ferris wheel three times, but Lena refused to go again despite Kara’s best pout. The CEO agreed with only two roller coasters and they could only go once, so Kara had to make a big decision, but she couldn’t say no when Kara begged her to go to the Supergirl Sky Fly no less than seven times. Lena almost puked at the Tower, so she made Kara go see some animals with her, which both loved. Somehow Kara ended on Dance Party on their way back to the park.

Lena chose two rides for them, and regretted every second of it, and allowed Kara to chose the other ones, which she also regretted because she ended up having to go to every ride dedicated to a superhero. They also stopped at the gift shop to buy some useless crap they could bring to their friends and, right when Kara was about to suggest they would go looking for the dance party again, Lena said they should sit and eat before calling it a day.

Kara wasn’t one to refuse food, for sure.

Lena ignored every person glaring at her while she waited for Kara to get back with their foods, but she glared back to every single person who stared at the amount of food the blonde brought with her. If anyone dared to say something or if Kara got embarrassed because one of them, Lena would not hesitate to buy the whole park and send everyone home, for sure.

“Today was the best day of my life!” Kara said after her second burger.

Lena, who had barely finished her burger and was now picking some random fries from the large plate Kara had bought, smiled at her. “I’m happy. It was the best day for me too.”

“Thank you so much for this, Lee.” Kara sighed happily. “I know we kinda planned it together, but I would never be able to come without you.”

Lena leaned to kiss her cheek, and use her thumb to clean a cheese from her chin, and grinned at her. “I think is awesome we could do something for the first time together. That was all I wanted when I thought about it.”

“Me too!” Kara nodded and grabbed her third burger. “I love to see your face when you try something new.” She confessed with a giggle. “Is cute. You look all confused and uncertain until you start liking it and then you just smile.”

“Well, you get excited since the start!” Lena replied with a laugh of her own. “But I guess I should thank you, Kara. For teaching me that I don’t have to be afraid of trying new things, for never making me feel bad for never have done something before and for going out of your way to allow me to try all of this new stuff you showed me.”

“You don’t have to thank me, Lee.” Kara was blushing when she put her burger down, cleaned her hand on a napkin and scooted her chair closer to Lena to throw her arm over the woman’s shoulders. “I love doing things with you and I love you, so I win too.”

Lena chuckled softly and rested her head on Kara’s shoulder. “I love you too.”

“Ok, I was going to wait until we get home, but...” She poked Lena’s side so the woman would move and then leaned to grab one of their bags from under the table. The blonde searched inside the bags for a moment, before she took something out of the bag. How she was able to hide it from Lena before was a mystery, but she wasn’t going to complain. “I bought you this.”

“Oh, Kara, you didn’t have to sneak me a present.” Lena protested.

Kara raised her hand to interrupt her. “You’re my girlfriend.” After a brief pause, she added: “And I didn’t win that stupid game to win you that teddy bear, so I kinda had to go for the other option.” She joked. Sort of.

Lena was about to make her complaints again, but then Kara showed her what the present was and all words died in her throat. It was a ridiculously cute brown teddy bear using Supergirl’s suit, complete with the cape and skirt but missing the boots, and it was easily the cutest thing the CEO had ever seen, not taking into consideration Supergirl herself and Kara Danvers. She had teddy bears before, of course, the Luthors weren’t complete jerks and her birth mother gave her one when she was still a baby, but she had never won one from someone she was in a relationship with before, something she had told Kara during one of their conversations way before they even started dating.

“Thank you, darling. It is really cute.”

Kara smiled and leaned to kiss her briefly. “Anything for you, babe. Even if it’s a merch of me.”

“I love you. Finish eating so we can go home. I have to find a place for Teddygirl.” She teased, knowing what reacting she would get.

Kara stopped midway of eating her burger to glare at her. “You’re not calling her that.”


End file.
